Jack's Dream, From Pitch and His Payback
by c0ld handz
Summary: So Jack is spending some quality time with his favorite person at the moment. Pitch Black. Kind of a oneshot, but will have two chapters so far...Slight BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Short Little Skit I decided to add on here for my babies(all of you reading this)Phil….**

**Phil: …**

**Me: Don't judge me. *****Mumbles ****You know the problems already big enough as it is… With me never owning the Rise of The Guardians since they already own my heart… **

**So for a heads up, this is just a little one shot type of deal for the story Pitch and His Payback that I'm writing. But there will be a part two of this. If you want to see the photos that go with this, then you should go to my tumblr called Frost and Night where a link can be found for on my profile.  
**

He looked down at where the feeling of the slight insistent pull of his belt buckle edged down to make sure he wasn't just imagining things. Only to realize that it was Pitch's lithe and muscular hands that was the origin of the feeling, did not help to calm his already rapidly beating heart of which he was sure by now had sped up as he took note of the fact that another hand was lightly caressing his back unclothed. Humming Jack pulled Pitch closer only to find the rougher, more firm member of the other's even more arousing. Shifting to a better angle, he unabashedly thrust into the other and marveled their look of pure estacy. However when he leaned in for those soft, slightly chapped lips, he found a harder, much cooler than it should be temperature emanating off of them. Strange. He was the winter sprite, he shouldn't feel cold. Jack attempted to adjust himself with a huff realizing that he had been coddling his staff in a dream the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phil: Seriously?**

**Me: Whatever. I know, I know, I don't and will never Own The Rise of The Guardians… sigh..**

**So this is what happens after Jack wakes up from his little dream.**

Part 2 of 'The Dream'

The frost sprite's grip on the necromancer's cloak was agitating the shadows and he grimaced in distaste, not only were his shadows becoming an intervention, but so too was his precious Jack. He looked down at the boy who's lithe, but strong pale hands held onto his magic. 'Jack?' he asked in question. The only response Jack gave was a slight, notion of the head, a no clearly yet hesitantly placed upon his body structure. Pitch sighed to himself in resign and held his little treasure close having deducted that Jack had accidentally fallen asleep in his lair of all places when he was not there to control the nightmares. 'It's okay Jack. I'm here. I've got you. I can see you and I believe in you.' At those words however, it was that Jack chuckled. Pitch stared downwards in suspicision, however Jack did not lift his head up, still keeping his stiff blown white hair slightly pressed against him. 'Jack, look up at me. And tell me what is going on. What do you need?' The shade now wary from the sprite's unexpected behavior questioned. With that Jack's dilated irises met his, the normal crystal blue a ring around the dark abyss of his pupils and he let himself drink in the image of Jack's face when he noticed his cheeks were a tint darker than normal and his mouth partly open. Jack had seemed to not take notice of anything else other then the obvious look of arousal that now adorned the shadowmancer's face as he leaned in without words, using his magic to reach his lips and kissed Pitch on the lips, with a devouring light and chaste desire to accomplish more.

'I need you.' The sprite stated while simultaneously thrusting into his partner's pelvis earning himself an pleasantly surprised moan from Pitch.

'And what brought about this? Not that I'm complaining.' The shade replied.

Being that Jack was already blushing, Pitch found it rather astounding that the boy managed to seem even more rosey on the cheeks and stilled a moment to gain his fast left composure as he averted his eyes leading them towards the floor and said, 'A dream.'


End file.
